Mudd and Shaky's Xmas Fun
Description Mudd and Shaky are celebrating Christmas together with Ryder and the pups, but mean pup Piker trys to ruin the Christmas vibe and spirit. Can Shaky and Mudd as well as the PAW Patrol put a smile on Piker's face and teach him the true spirit of Christmas? Characters *Shaky *Mudd *Piker *Chase *Rocky *Marshall *Zuma *Skye *Rubble *Ryder *Santa Claus Story It was a nice, wintery, near-Christmas morning; everyone was enjoying themselves as they yawned from their pup beds. Shaky: *Yawn* Man, I need more sleep... Mudd: Gee, what's the hold up? Hehe, just kidding around... Chase: Morning pups! Everyone: Morning! Everyone was stretching around the place, as if they were in a fitness class. There was the usual gang: Shaky, Mudd, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble and Marshall, all were tired, but happy. Zuma: Hey bros, I think we should go wake Ryder up! Marshall: You sure... Whoa! Marshall had slipped on his blanket which he had tucked up with him. Marshall: I'm OK! Everyone: *Laughs* Skye: I agree, let's wake Ryder! Rubble: I guess, sure. Rocky: Yeah! Mudd: Should we prank him? Shaky: No, we could s-s-surprise him... *wobble* Shaky was getting a bit cowardly, but didn't mind. Chase: Let's go! (★★★★★) All of them gathered together and found Ryder snoozing away in his bed. Chase: On the count of 3, 1... 2... Everyone: THREE! Ryder: Wah? Ryder got suddenly surprised by the wake-up call. Ryder: Morning Pups! Pups: Morning Ryder! Everyone licked Ryder in joy. Ryder: OK! OK! *laughs* Let's go outside! Pups: Yay!/Woo-hoo!/All right! After breakfast and all the morning things, the others went outside to play. Only, the mean pup Piker saw what they were doing. Piker: Hehe... *snicker* Time to pay them a 'little' visit! (★★★★★) The PAW Patrol made their way to the playground, where they played on the play equipment. Shaky: Woo-hoo! Mudd: Geronimo! Shaky and Mudd were playing on the slide. Skye: Yipppeeeee~ Higher! Chase: C'mon, I wanna go even higher! Ryder: Haha, wait your turns! Skye and Chase were competing against each other for who could go the highest on the swings. Rubble: I betcha I can make the biggest sandcastle ever! Rocky: Cool! Zuma: Can't catch me! Hehe! Marshall: I think I can! Rocky and Rubble were playing in the sandpit, while Zuma and Marshall were playing tag. Only another person joined in. ???: *cackle* Heyo, smelly faces! Keheheheh... It was... PAW Patrol: PIKER?! Piker: Haha, that's right! The one and only... Piker! (★★★★★) Piker. He was known for a bad reputation inside of Adventure Bay, and known for bullying Shaky. Piker: Well if it isn't the little scamp, Shaky, aww, being a baby. Mudd: *growls* Leave him alone! He doesn't want you around with that crap! Piker: And what are YOU gonna do about it, you little pipsqueak? Keheheheh... Ryder: Leave him alone Piker, he's done nothing wrong! Pups: Yeah! Mudd: Go pick on someone your own size! Piker: Why you little- Grrrr, I'll be back! And bah humbug! He trotted off in frustration. PAW Patrol: *sigh of relief* (★★★★★) Mudd: Someone better teach Piker a lesson for what he's done! Shaky: T-Thank you Mudd! *smiles at him* Mudd: You're welcome! *smiles back* Ryder: Let's all go back to the Lookout. Pups: Yes Ryder sir! They all went back to the Lookout, wiping sweat from their foreheads. Ryder: I'd say let's teach Piker the Christmas spirit! Shaky: I'll say, he needs to learn to shut his mouth near me. Mudd: What should we do? Chase: Maybe give him a present and a surprise party? Skye: Oooh, and let's get Christmas decorations as well! The others nodded and got set ready to teach Piker the Christmas spirit. (★★★★★) Everyone got decorations, presents, crackers, pretty much anything you can think of Christmas related. They decided to throw Piker a surprise party. Mudd: Shhh, here comes Piker. Who's got the invitation? Chase: I do, here. *shows invite in his mouth* Mudd: Good, now give it to him. Act casual. Chase: Alrighty. Chase walked off in Piker's direction, passing by him. Chase: Hello there Piker, I got an invitation for you. Piker: You? An invite for me? You're 'avin' a laugh. Chase: Nope, I'm not joking. Here you go. Piker: *snatches* Heh, thanks, I guess. Toodle pip! Chase: See ya! Chase walked back, without any delay. Piker: Hmm, an invite? What's it say? "To Piker, You are invited to a surprise party! Have fun and enjoy! -An Unknown Sender." Piker: Sure, why not? Hence, I may be cocky when it comes to Christmas here, but I actually enjoy it. *sigh* I just don't know how to get in the spirit. Where's it say it is? Hmm, the 'Lookout' eh? Well, *sigh* I guess I'll try. Piker then decided to walk to the Lookout. The PAW Patrol had already left the area at the time, and snuck back. (★★★★★) Mudd: Nice work Chase! Chase: Thanks Mudd! Ryder: Yeah, well done! Pups, we need to do final preparations and hide! Pups: Yes Ryder sir! And that's exactly what they did. Just when everyone had settled down, Piker walked into the room. Piker: Huh? Hello? Anyone here? Although I doubt it. ???: Hello Piker. Welcome to your surprise party. Piker: Huh?! Who's there?! I demand you give me your name this instance! ???: Me? You'll get to know me. The person who was talking was in fact Ryder, unbeknownst to Piker himself. Ryder: Are ya ready? Piker: Pfft, of course I am! PAW Patrol: Surrrprriiisssee! Piker: What the...?! Chase: We thought we could celebrate by throwing a party! This put Piker into a bit of bewilderment. Piker: Me? A party? Surely not! Mudd: Nope! Enjoy! However, there was this unusual feeling for Piker himself. He was actually happy. Piker: I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you so much! Shaky: (....) Mudd: No problem! ???: Ho ho ho! Anyone forgetting about me? PAW Patrol + Piker: Huh?/What the heck? ???: You know, it's me! Pups: Who? Santa Claus: Me! Santa! Santa Claus had made a sudden appearance from the chimney from the roof. Piker: Wha?! Santa? Please tell me I'm okay! Santa Claus: Hohoho! Of course! But you need to behave more in a more positive way, you got that? Piker: Mm-hmm. Santa: Good. Mudd: Let's get this party started! Ryder: Yep! And on that one particular night, the PAW Patrol and co. had a great time with each other, and a night that they will not forget for many years to come. (★THE END★) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:One-Off Special Category:Mudd Related Content Category:Mudd's Stories Category:Shaky Related Content Category:Stories featuring Shaky and Mudd Category:Shaky's Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas Category:Fanon Pages Category:Leahyjobs200's Created Stories Category:Leahyjobs200's Stories Category:Friendship stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Short stories Category:Story Category:Shorts Category:Short Category:Fanon shorts Category:Piker Related Content